


Cruelty

by joeyrz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could still hear her screams in his dreams sometimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Round 1, Challenge 1 for merlin_las at livejournal.

He could still hear her screams in his dreams sometimes. Screams that were filled with fear and pain. He could remember trying to run, run to her, go to save her, to turn away and not have to watch anymore. But his father's hand had fallen to his shoulder, stopping him, forcing him to see.

He could remember seeing the flames lick at the girl’s feet, as he was held in place, high above her on the castle’s balcony. He’d only seen one other execution before; a man who’d killed his wife and child. His tutors had explained what would happen, explained about death, and that horrible act was punished by decapitation – a fast death – a merciful death; for the King may have to dole out punishment to criminals, but he wasn’t cruel.

The girl, his manservant’s daughter, was hardly 2 years older than him. She had been more than a servant to him – a friend, a playmate. And yet she was slowly burned at the stake, screaming and crying as the villagers in the square watched in stunned horror, helpless, unable or unwilling to do anything, as her father screamed and fought against the guards that held him back and her mother cried hysterically.

He had pulled at his father’s hand and arm, trying to get loose. “Father, stop it! Stop it! Please, stop it!”

“She is a witch, a sorceress,” he had hissed at him, as he bent down to look directly at his face. “She practiced magic and this is her punishment.”

“It was only a ball of light, Father! It wasn’t anything bad!”

“All sorcerers are evil, son. Magic is banned in Camelot and they will all die,” he coldly declared, finally letting go of him.

He could never forget that last memory he had of her, as her dress caught fire, burning rapidly upwards until he couldn’t see her face.

But he could still hear her screams as he ran full tilt to his bedchambers.

At 8 years old, Prince Arthur learned that his tutors had lied to him. For Uther Pendragon, his father, was the cruelest man in the world.

end


End file.
